1st Lady of Evolution
by SCA14
Summary: To every administration, dynasty, of major office, there is her. The first lady to hold the president, or king in his place. Read how Melissa Smith wins the heart of WWE company, fans, and her biggest fan, the King of Kings himself Triple H. WWE RAW Roste
1. Ms Melissa Smith

**Here it is! Updated, and re-vapmed just for my fans...j/k, seriously, I accidently deleted the original chapter, so I re-wrote one. Wanted to show a different side to Melissa first before showing her vulnerablity. Anywho, I own nothing but the bad credit I have and Melissa, ENJOY!**

**-Actress**

It was too early, but he figured, hey what the hell. I t was the meeting he'd been looking forward to, new storyline. Paul got up and got dressed. After getting rid of the ring rat he took home previously, he left to Titan Towers. He was taking a break from writing, and the creative side of things, since it meant being around Stephanie.

Driving in that direction, he was deep in thought, thinking about the fact he was getting older, and didn't really want to be with anymore one niters. It was time, time for him to settle down. Just needed to find that one woman, who could handle being with someone gone a lot of the time, but be with him no matter what.

Melissa Smith pulled into the Titan parking lot, still in a daze. She couldn't believe her dreams were coming true. Something she worked hard for, even though it took a lot of drama to get here.

_"The only thing that Evan was good for was this", she thought._

Getting out of her car, she wore a short black ruffled skirt, and a button down shirt, that showed some cleavage. She walked towards the entrance, noticing a familiar face. Not of someone she knew personally, but from her days of watching the WWE on TV.

He walked in her direction, and noticed the African American female in her high heel boots, going the same direction she was. He was an equal opportunist in hot woman, and she was it. They met at the same time walking in. Holding the door open for her, she nodded in appreciation.

The two made there way to the elevators, were the two, right at the same time, went for the button to push '14', CEO boardrooms.

"Going to see someone upstairs?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Vince McMahon".

"New Diva, nice".

"I guess, but I'm here to wrestle, not to be some platinum pussy to be shown off", she answered.

"Tough cookie".

The doors opened as they stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Paul".

"I know who you are, I watched your career, Melissa Smith", she grinned, shaking his hand.

He admired her blunt attitude, and extremely good looks. Easy on the eyes, but held her own, something he wanted to know more about. The level stopped, and open to the rest of Evolution. Dave, Randy, and Ric gave look at the woman stepping out of the elevator. Walking past the four men, she approached the desk to ask for directions.

"Damn, I'm wondering who that is?" Randy asked.

"Melissa Smith, new diva, but the way she seems to be, it may not work out that way", Paul said.

"Some one is interested", Dave teased.

"Maybe. Maybe not, she just seems like someone I'd look forward to getting to know".

"100 bucks says the panties come off in a week, WOOO!" Ric added.

The men laughed and proceeded to the board room, where Melissa already entered.

"Nice to see you guys", Vince boomed.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road", Paul chimed.

He was curious to know why she was still here, and what she had to do with Evolution.

"Well, creative and I figured you guys have all the belts, except one. That's where the lovely and fierce Melissa comes in. Since you're a dynasty, you need a female to guide you through, and Melissa is the perfect match", Vince explained.

"So you're saying she's going to become one of us".

"Yeah, I think it's a perfect idea. The script will start off with her taunting Eric, and eventually making a match with Randy, by the end of the show, she'll be part of Evolution".

"Sounds good, Melissa what do you think?" Ric said.

"I think I can hold my own, besides, if Vince thought I couldn't I wouldn't be here".

"Well, you may want to stretch; I tend to put people on their backs often. Even though I won't mind doing to you", Randy said to her.

"Honey, please, if I was afraid of you, you'd know it, besides, I'm good at what I do, take your own advice. Mr. McMahon, was there anything else?"

"No, just be to the arena by 5pm to go over everything and possible promos. We have a backstage meeting at 6pm".

"I'll be there at 3:30".

She walked out as the men watched her, and Dave shook his head.

"Randy buddy, you got you're hands full tonight".

Paul thought the same but hopefully off screen.


	2. The Newbie pt 1

Thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully you enjoy the rest. Thanks also to Linkin Park, this song captured what Melissa was in my mind, not exactly Trish, and not exactly Lita, but an in-between………

Raw

Monday night, 9:03

Evolution was in the back watching the monitor, watching for their time to come out to the ring.

Eric's music hit the main monitor, and he walked out, to see what Vince wanted. After the constant embarrassment from Vince McMahon, he was even considering quitting, but because he loved his job, he took everything that Vince dished out.

"Well, at least you come like your told, considering you work for me", he said.

"What do you want Vince?", Eric said annoyed.

"I figured you would want to welcome a new wrestler to the roster. This wrestler chooses Raw over Smackdown! So I thought about you for once", he said matter of factly.

"Alright, where is he? Is it Edge, or Undertaker?", he grinned.

(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not watch you drop  
(Making your heart stop)/Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not missed a shot  
(Making you're heart stop)/You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)

Linkin Park "Hit the Floor", I love that song, LOL

Melissa walked out to a confused crowd, but they loved her, for her looks, and the fact she was wearing a very short skirt, and some heels. She walked out on to the stage, and raised her hands for respect. As she continued to the ring, Eric looked very confused, and Vince was grinning from ear to ear. She got in to the ring slowly, and Vince tried to look up her skirt, she wasn't paying him pay attention. She eyed the general manager of Raw.

"Who the hell are you?", Eric demanded.

"That's what I want to know", J.R. commented at the commentary table.

"Same here, but she's hot J.R.", the king added.

"Well, well, you don't remember me Eric. You turned me down when you ran WCW. So when Vince approached me for this job, I couldn't turn it down. You hired Stacey over me Eric! As if she can wrestle, we all know why you hired her. Well, I'm here to not only make your life a living hell, but to also get the women's title, to show everyone what a true women's champion should do, and act like", Melissa answered.

"I saw her work in the OVW and I had to hire her on. So tonight she will fight against a male wrestler of her choice", Vince finished grinning.

Evolution music came on and Melissa turned around, and you saw Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista standing on stage. They walked to the ring, and Triple H and Randy were extremely pissed.

"CUT THE MUSIC!", Triple H demanded.

"What the hell do you want?", Melissa said.

"Look I suggest you shut your mouth, or I'll make you", Triple H countered.

"Try me", she countered.

"Uh oh, she's pissing off the wrong person King", J.R. said.

Triple H paced around her, and chuckled. He sized her up, wondering if she was serious. Melissa eyed the stars in the ring, and Eric, and Vince didn't know what to think.

"I want my match tonight, for my re-match", Triple said continuing to pace.

"I want to make my choice now Vince", Melissa said.

"It doesn't matter, because you're a diva not a real wrestler. I mean really, wrestler Trish or someone, then I can show you a good time later", Randy said approaching her.

The crowd booed him, and he gave his famous cocky face. Melissa turned and faced Randy, grinning.

"You want to show me a good time?", she said walking to him.

"Yeah, I would pleasure you in ways you don't even know about", he countered.

"Alright", she faced Vince," Randy is my request to wrestle, tonight".

Randy looked shocked, and Triple H, Ric, and Batista eyed the woman.

"YOU GOT IT!", Vince said.

"And, Randy, I'll break you in two, that's a promise", she added as her and Vince exited the ring.

Her music blared, and they walked up to the stage. She pointed at Orton, and grinned. She was enjoying the fact she would torture Randy, but he didn't bother her. In reality, she was on cloud 9, not believing she actually made it.

Triple H continued to look between the two on stage and Eric. Inside, he was shocked to see she could hold her own on her first night. Something about her, and he wanted to know more._ "I got time, she'll be working with us for a while, I hope",_ he thought.

"I want my re-match for my belt, tonight!"

"Alright, you can have it", Eric said scared.

"You want me to wrestle her!", Randy screamed.

"No, but if Vince says, then I can't help you".

Randy paced, and then kicked Eric in the gut, and as Eric staggered, he cloteslined him. Evolution left the ring fuming.

"King did you her that? Randy and Melissa tonight! I hope that girl knows what she is doing", J.R. said.

"Yeah, I hope that pretty face doesn't get hurt", King said.


	3. New Addition to the group

**Well here's the next chapter, I tried to see what I may have needed to add to getting the point across better. Anywho, here's the update!**

Raw

10:15 pm

Randy was pacing the locker room, and Triple H, and Flair were calming him down. Batista was in the middle of his match.

"She wants to wrestle me, I'll tear her limb from limb, I'm the legend killer", he said.

"No you won't, I want to see what she is made of, and if she impresses me, I have a plan she may just like", Ric flair said.

"Flair what are you up to?", Triple H said.

They huddled and began to whisper, and then they backed away grinning.

"That just may work, we will have to see", Triple H said.

"King what are they up to?", J.R. wondered.

"I don't know, but there she is", King said.

She was walking out of the women's locker room, and Trish approached her. Melissa stopped and eyed her.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove, but Randy will break you", Trish said with Chris behind her.

"Well, all I'm saying is that I don't have to sleep my way to the title bob a knob, or be the boss' daughter. I have the talent, and Vince hired me because of that.", she chuckled at the response Trish gave her. "What I'm planning on doing is showing everyone that you don't have to be like China to kick some ass. So if you will excuse me, I have a match", Melissa said grinning, pushing pass Trish and Chris.

They looked at her like she was crazy, but they knew she was new, and didn't know what she was doing.

Randy music blared, and he walked out to the ring, grinning to whole way, along with Triple H. They were up to something, but it was the evolution style. To do something unlike everyone else, and tonight they would shock everyone including Melissa.

**(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not watch you drop  
(Making your heart stop)/Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not missed a shot  
(Making you're heart stop)/You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)**

She appeared, ready and pumped up. She walked to the ring, and looked at Triple H, and Randy. Triple H slid out the ring, and the bell rang. Paul watched her, thinking she was in great shape for being as small as she was. Her ass caught his attention, and for someone who was no nonsense on mixing business and pleasure, he was beginning to start re-thinking that rule again.

They paced around each other and locked up. Randy turned her around, and pulled arm behind her. She screamed out in pain. She stomped on his foot, and elbowed him in the gut. He bowed over in pain. She kicked him in the face, and he flew backwards.

"King she is really getting to him, that kick was disastrous", J.R. said.

"Yeah, that pretty girl can back her words up", King replied.

She went and stomped on him repeatedly. He rolled over in pain. She continued her assault on Randy until he caught her foot. He grabbed her, and she tumbled to the mat. He grabbed her hair, and pulled her up. They went back and forth on the ropes, and he tried to clothesline her, but he missed. She forced him to the ropes, and he went back and forth, and she caught him, lifted him over her head, and body slammed him into the mat.

"She is incredible. This woman is only 5'3 and 135. I never saw someone of her statue fight like her", King said.

"A new generation of women fighters is all I can think of King".

He slowly got up, as the crowd cheered behind him. He locked up with her, with her arms behind her head. She was struggling to move.

"You wanna go out tonight", Randy asked her.

"Thanks for asking, but Paul and I are going over the script tonight in the hotel", she whispered back.

She knew she was supposed to end the match soon, so she sent a low blow to Randy, and he was prepared, they spoke of it earlier before the show. He dropped, and he tried to come back. He swung at her, and she dodged him, and flipped him over, pinning him in her special move. It had the victim on the mat, bending his/her legs to their face, and she did a backbend to cover. He couldn't move, and the ref counted. 1….2….3!

"Your winner, is Melissa Smith!", Lillian announced.

Triple H slid into the ring, as Ric and Batista walked out to the ring. She eyed all of them, as Randy slowly stood up. She went for a mic, as did Ric Flair.

"CUT MY MUSIC! Why are you four out here? I won fair and square against Randy", She screamed.

"We have been looking for talent like you, and none of the women in the back stand up to your standards. Even that psycho, Victoria, is too wimpy. We need a member of evolution of the female population, to show everyone that men aren't the only who are the best. You proved that tonight to us, demanding from Vince, and fighting against Randy. So what do you say, you want to be known as that best, then you should be in evolution, if not well it's your loss", Ric explained.

The crowd screamed 'No, don't do it".

She walked around mainly to catch her breath, and think about the proposition.

"What are you getting out of it?", she countered.

"That we have the best with us", Ric grinned.

"Screw this, are you in or not!", Triple H screamed.

She looked over at him, and walked up to him. Slowly speaking into her mic.

"You yell at me again, I'll knock you on your ass!", she answered.

The crowd cheered, and he kicked her, and planned for the pedigree. She locked her arms around his legs, and slammed him on the mat. He winced in pain. She hurried in pain. He lay there, thinking_, 'damn she is good, to be able to lift my ass up like that'_. She looked back grinning, thinking, _'I just body slammed one of the best in the business, and he was looking hot in that costume of his'._

"Ric, I'll let you know", she said running to the back.

"KING, THAT WAS A SLOBBERKNOCKER! DID YOU SEE HER! OH….MY……GOD! IT'S GETTING INTERESTING TONIGHT!", J.R. exclaimed.

"Question is will she get in even if she says yes, and how will that slam affect Triple H's match tonight?", King asked.

Raw

10:57 pm

Triple H is losing his match to Chris Beniot, and he motioning to the getting on the ropes. Triple H is lying there, and Ric is yelling to him.

As Chris getting ready, Melissa runs out, dressed in her other clothes, and knocks him off the ropes. Ric is shocked like everyone else at her actions. Triple H gets up and goes to pin Chris.

1….2….3!

"Your winner and new champion is Triple H!", Lillian announced.

The crowd booed him and Melissa. He looked up at her, and was shocked at her. Ric ran into the ring, and kicked Chris out. Ric walked to Melissa, and picked her up, cheering for her help. Triple H grabbed a mic.

"Well, do you expect me to trust you now, because newsflash, I don't", he said.

"Well, I remembered what Ric said to me, being with the best, and I demand respect. So my answer is yes, and I proved that to you", she said snatching the mic.

Ric gave his mic to Triple H.

"I have to admit, you are a powerhouse, for being so small. I'll let that slam pass, but you owe me for it", Triple H grinned.

"Alright, what do you want", she said walking up to him.

He grinned looking at the crowd. They did not like her, for her alliance, but loved her body, so they knew what he may refer to.

"A lap dance".

She danced in front of Triple H, and walked around him, rubbing his body.

"Okay", she answered.

The crowd went crazy.

"Not here though, you people have to earn my body!", she said dropping the mic, and walking out.

Ric stopped her from leaving, and Randy and Batista joined them in the ring.

"Our newest member of Evolution…Melissa Smith", Ric announced.

They stood in the ring, and held their hands high. The theme played, as everyone was in shock to see her with these men.

Paul grabbed is things to leave the arena, and he ran into Melissa out in the parking lot talking to Trish about their "on-screen" relationship.

"Hey, I hope I didn't hurt you", she asked.

"No, I'm good, you ready to go back to the hotel?", he asked.

"Sure, Trish it was nice to finally meet you, and we we'll talk later", she said waving.

"Alright, be ready for next week", Trish joked.

They walked to his car, and they were silent at first she broke the silence first.

"Randy asked me out".

"He did, are you?"

"No, I'm supposed to start coming on to you as of next week. I can't be with anyone else, it's a distraction".

"Well, I understand him asking you out, I would ask you too".

Melissa laughed, and he grabbed her stuff, putting it in his SUV. He opened to car for her, and she got in. He walked to his side, and he got in to drive.

"What does that mean?"

"You are extremely attractive".

"You aren't bad either. But you are known for your one night stands, as Randy is too".

"Yeah, I really want something more though, you know?"

"I completely understand. How about I get to know you and everyone else first and we see what happens".

"Okay, I think dinner is in order, on me".

"That's cool".

She continued to look out the window, and he looked at her frame again. The outfit she wore today, showed off her legs, and the skirt was very short. Her boots made her legs look very enticing to him. Her small blouse showed off every attribute she had, and he was thinking things maybe he shouldn't have.

Melissa began to find him very sexy, especially after his presence in the ring. That costume fit him in all the right places, and he noticed her looks too.

For both of them it was more than just looks, it was how they were getting really comfortable around each other, and they both knew about how demanding the business was, something they have in common. The problem now was either knew how the other felt, but both hoped that would change.


	4. Going out and getting flirty

**Here's the newest chapter, and it's heats up for the two people, what's gonna happen...read and find out!**

Paul and Melissa pulled up to the hotel, and were laughing and talking as they walked into the hotel. Amy and Trish saw them along with John Cena, Chris Jericho, Torrie and Randy Orton. They noticed him open the door for her, and she blushed. They noticed the six standing there, and approached them.

"Good match tonight and all I have to say is wow on the body slam", Amy said.

"Thanks, so what are you six up to?", Melissa asked.

"Oh we always go out with Paul, Ric, and Dave, but Dave and Ric are tired from the show, so it's just the six of us, unless you two want to go?", Chris answered.

"Well let me change, I love dancing, what about you Paul?", she asked.

He didn't really want to go, he wanted her, but this distraction would be nice…..for now.

"Sure, I got to change, you guys gonna wait, or leave now?", he said.

"No, we can wait", Trish said.

"Besides, we girls have to raid her clothes anyway!", Torrie said

The women ran off, in a kidnapping sense with Melissa, and Melissa looked back at the guys, mouthing "help me". The guys laughed at the women, and talked among themselves.

"Damn, I heard she was hot, but I didn't know how hot she was", John said.

"I know", Randy and Paul said at the same time.

They looked at each other awkwardly. Paul wanted her, more for a permanent basis, but Randy wanted her for a 'friends with benefits' basis. Paul knew that, because he and Torrie were like that. So at this point they were torn, and didn't know what to say.

"Randy, can we talk?", Paul said to him.

"Sure buddy".

John and Chris watched them walk away, knowing what they were going to talk about.

"What's up", Randy said.

"We both like her, and I'm not going to discourage to stop your game, but I'm not going to stop either", he answered.

"Well, I guess, may the best man win", he said shaking his hand.

"I just want you to know, that I'm changing my ways", Paul said.

"Alright".

They walked back over to where the other two men were standing.

"Everything cool?', John asked.

"Yeah, were good", Randy said.

Upstairs, Melissa's room

Melissa decided to wear a plaid bustier, and the matching plaid ruffled skirt. She wore her hair down, and curled it lightly. To finish it , she wore her knee high boots, with a heel. She knew this would get reactions to it, but didn't care, she was comfortable, and she thought it was cute, and dangerous. The girl were going through her things, and liking the clothing they saw. She emerged from the bathroom, and Trish saw her first.

"Wow, I have to borrow that soon!"

Melissa laughed, and Amy and Torrie turned around.

"You are going to have every last one of those guys turning their heads", Torrie said.

"If I was Paul, I'd ask you out", Amy added.

"I'm gonna shock them, I have that trench coat, and I'm gonna wear it tonight, then let them see my outfit when I get there", Melissa said.

"Let's go! I love seeing people shocked!", Torrie jumped up.

They left the room, and ran into Ric and Dave. They were ready to go also.

"I thought you two weren't going?', Amy said.

"We decided to go, and Paul told us we owe it to our princess to go. So if you don't mind, we'll tag along", Dave said grinning at Melissa.

"The more the merrier", Melissa said.

They rode the elevator, and met the other four guys downstairs.

"Stacey and Dawn said it was hoppin' so you ready?", John said.

"Yeah".

They left, and John took her to the club with him. He was having fun talking with her, and grew to like her like the little sister he never had. She told him her joke, and he said he would help her. He told her to dance with him first, and he would take her coat. He just didn't see what she had on, so he was in for a surprise himself. They arrived, and got a VIP booth.

"You wanna drink", Paul said over the music.

"No I'm good for now, John and I are going to go dance", she said.

John and Melissa went to the floor. The booth was sitting where you had a good view of the floor. Randy, Paul, Ric, and Chris were sitting at the booth. Dave was talking to this girl at the bar. John and Melissa were dancing pretty close and dirty. Torrie, Amy, and Trish motioned for her to go for it. John took her coat, and showed her off. Paul looked over, and took a double take. He tapped Randy and Ric to show them what she was wearing.

"Holy…..", Ric said.

"My thought exactly", Randy said.

"Along with that, she……is……damn", Paul said.

John looked at her, and at that point, she was just sexy, but she was a better friend then a notch. He leaned in to whisper to her.

"You did it, and the reaction is priceless".

She looked over, and waved hi at them.

"I know, it's too funny, follow my lead", she whispered back.

She danced around him, and he followed her. Then she wrapped her leg around his waist, and he grabbed her other leg, and picked her up. They continued to grind each other, and she grinned at him and he grinned at her. He let her down as the song to an end, and she grabbed him, and turned around, and he continued to dance with her. They built a crowd, Paul and Randy walked over to see them dance. Once they saw Paul and Randy walk over, he backed away, motioning to dance with her. She went to this platform in the middle of the dance floor, and continued to dance alone. John, Chris, Paul, and Randy walked back to the table to join Ric and Dave.

"I had no luck with that girl, she was a virgin", Dave said.

"Well, look at our girl over there dancing", Paul pointed to Melissa.

"Where did she learn to move like that, and I didn't see that on her when we left", Dave answered.

"She's full of surprises", John said.

She was dancing with Stacey at this point, and they smiling and enjoying themselves. Paul saw a side to Melissa, that he liked, more lusted after. She was driving him crazy, and didn't want to wait any longer. He had to act fast, or Randy would go after her and break her heart. Melissa took a break, and she walked over to the table they were sitting at with now Trish and Amy.

"Hey, what's going on?", she breathed.

"Not much, just watching you…….I mean…..um", Paul studerred.

She laughed, and so did everyone else.

"It's ok, I have another personality from work when I go dancing. I need something to drink", she said sitting on Paul's lap.

"What do you want?', he asked.

"Water, and then back to the floor, you wanna dance?", she asked.

"I don't dance", he said.

"Aww, come on, I'll show you", she said drinking her water.

"Alright".

"Where did you learn to move like that?", John asked.

"My mom loved dancing and playing music, we made our own workout, and I went clubbing a lot with friends", she said standing, "come on we are going to have fun", and she said pulling Paul to the floor.

"How about you and Randy dance, I get to the next one, I gotta go to the bathroom", he said.

"Ok, no problem", she said hiding her hurt.

She and Randy headed to the floor, and left to the bathroom. Truth be known, he didn't have to go, he needed a cold splash to the face. After her display, and her sitting on his lap, he was hot. Hot for her. Everything she offered he wanted, but she wanted to take things slowly. John and Chris went to look for Paul.

"Hey, why did you turn her down", John said to him.

"If you only knew", he said.

"Go out there, she wants you, she's just being cautious, you can't let a hottie like her get away. I saw you two tonight, when you two walked in", he grinned and playfully hit Paul.

Paul laughed, and thought about everything he learned about her. John was right, in his own way. They walked out the bathroom, and they saw her dancing with Randy, and she was laughing at something he said. Randy walked up to them, leaving her to dance alone.

"Hey what happened, she was talking about you dancing with her?', Randy said, trying to hide the jealously.

"Well where is she?", Paul looked around.

They looked over, and she was dancing with Dawn and Amy. She didn't notice she was standing over an air vent, and the air blew her skirt up, and exposed black panties. The three saw that, along with Dave who joined them. They all stared at the picture before them. She noticed them, and she walked over to Paul.

"You ready?", she asked.

"Oh yeah….I mean, yeah, let's go dance", he covered.

She put her hands on his hips, and moved his hips around. He was uncomfortable at first, but eventually, it came naturally. She wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Then they got into it, and she turn around, and her butt was rubbing him in all the places he wanted. She thought she was turned on before, but it hit her right at that moment. The song ended at they walked back to the table.

"That was fun right Paul?', she asked.

"Yeah, it was, where is everyone else?", he asked John.

"Dave and Ric found some…..very interesting women. Randy and Torrie, you know. Amy, Trish, and Dawn got hungry and left. Chris and I stayed. He hoping to hook up tonight, we have a bet", he laughed.

They chuckled.

"So it's the four of us", he continued.

"I love this song, I'll be back, then we can leave", she said.

She left to the dance floor, and she danced alone. John and Paul talked.

"Well, are you?', he asked.

"What?"

"Ask her out?"

"I should but Randy likes her too. She seemed to be interested in him also".

"Trust me, you better ask, or they'll be like Torrie and him in a week".

"Yeah, tomorrow, she doesn't know, but we have to sit next together on the plane. I'll ask then, besides we have to get close for the storyline".

"What! You and she have a storyline together?"

"Yeah, Vince and the creative team wrote us to be together".

"You better act on that, or I have no choice to kick your ass", John joked.

They looked over at her, and she grinned at Paul.

It was 3am when they got back to the hotel. They were buzzed. They went and ate some food, and he walked her to her room. She unconsciously linked her arm with his.

"I had a nice time with you tonight or this morning", she giggled.

"It was my pleasure, especially now I can dance", he answered.

They stood in silence looking at each other, and the heat was rising like in the club.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?", he asked.

"No"

He leaned in, and she thought it was going to be a kiss on the lips, but he kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked, but it flattered her, that he was a gentleman outside the ring.

"I kiss on dates", he whispered in her ear.

He walked across the hall to his room leaving her in a daze. He paid her back for the show at the club, and that revealing outfit. The both of them had a hard time going to sleep that night, because now, their relationship was to a new level, and there was no turning back. She walked in hoping she could get some way to date someone she worked with again, after the last person she was with, she was apprehensive. The there was the Paul/Randy issue. She grinned at the fact there was two gorgeous men after her, maybe it would be different……..

**It's never happy in any way, someone will mess up the happiness, who...just wait! R/R**

**-Actress**


	5. Some Competition

The superstars were getting on the plane, and Melissa was looking for her seat. She kept walking to her seat, bumping into Randy at first. Paul was talking to Ric, and John and the two noticed the look on Paul's face seeing she was here. She was talking to Randy about the storyline. Paul grinned at the fact she made on time, and was very lively, even after last night. He couldn't sleep, because she was right next door. Right at the moment, it was lust, nothing more or less. He wanted more than that, and he saw in her eyes, she did too. Something was holding her back, and he wanted, no, he needed to know what exactly it was.

"So….are you and Paul growing close?", Randy asked.

She blushed at what happened last night. Randy noticed her grin, and wondered what happened.

"Ok, I'll take that beautiful grin as a yes", he said.

"We are, and I like him. I don't want to come in-between your friendship with him or any of Evolution. I've got some issues that need to be dealt with, and like I told him, I want to get to know everyone first. I just want to thank you for being a good friend to me so far. ", she said hugging him.

"You're welcome, and if you need anything, just ask", he said.

"Well I need to get to my seat", she said sliding by.

Melissa felt something between her and Randy, but couldn't place it. She thought he was attractive, and she felt Paul was too, but she remembered combining business and pleasure was something that spelled disaster. She looked up at Randy and softly smiled, and it melted his heart seeing her smile at him. He wanted her, was it for to say he been with the feisty African American, or was he looking for something deeper, he didn't know, he just knew he needed to act fast.

Paul saw the hug, but shrugged it off. Besides, they weren't a couple, she could hug anyone she wanted, but before this flight was over she would be with him one way or another, and she would know that over the past days he developed an attraction towards her.

He walked to his seat, and she looked up from her magazine.

"Wow, we're sitting together?", she said.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

He stood next to her seat. He proceeded to put his luggage away, and she stared at him. He was wearing a black turtleneck, and some khakis. She liked what she saw, and never recovered from last night's kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and grinned, and she turned back to her book. His eyes wondered to her frame again, to examine her wardrobe also. Even in a t-shirt and jeans she was burning him up.

"I had a nice time last night, especially since you weren't some drunken girl I met from the club or picked up at the arena", he said sitting down.

"So did I. I think Randy might be a little annoyed with me, since all I did was ask about you".

"He'll be fine. Where do you think he and Torrie left to last night", he said arching his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?", she said a little hurt. She wasn't the type to mess around.

"Yeah, everyone knows, and they're cool with it. So who cares".

"I don't wanna end up like that. I want something stable in my life, considering the life I'm living, I don't think I'll find it", she answered.

"I often too, feel the same way. I want to talk to you about something, and it's really important. I just want you to let me finish, ok?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Melissa, I'm extremely attracted to you, and it isn't just for sex. I really like the intelligence you have, the confidence, and professional attitude you show was something I've searched for a long time. I also loved the laid back attitude you have, which is something you need in this business, and that you know what it's like to work in the business, considering you are in the business. I want to get to know you on an exclusive basis, and I was wondering in the next city if you would go out with me to dinner. I know it's forward but, I wanted to tell you since last night. We were both a little fucked up, so I figured I'd wait until we were both in our right mind".

He felt free after that, it had been on his mind ever since she body slammed him. He felt a connection to her that even Joanie didn't have with him. He knew something could be made of this, just wanted to get to know her first.

"Paul, I feel the same way, and I wanted to tell you that, but I guess I did try with coming on a little strong last night. Saying we were a little fucked up would be an understatement. To be honest, I was torn between you and Randy, but knowing what I know now, it's hard to see myself with someone with no serious goals towards anything to do with a relationship. I didn't know how you would take it, especially since Randy asked me out. To answer you I would love to go out with you after the taping", she smiled.

Randy was sitting behind them hearing their conversation with Dave.

"I'm happy for him, finally he found someone, since that's what he wants", he said reading.

"Yeah, but I want her too", Randy mumbled.

"You what? Whoa, wait a minute? You, Randy Orton, the lady killer, want Melissa?", Dave looked up at Randy. Dave pulled Randy to the back of the plane, and they continued their conversation where no one would hear them.

"Yeah. At first, I wanted to just do what Torrie and I are doing, but she has this effect on me, just like with Paul. Dave, she's a great girl, but she wants Paul, what should I do?", he asked.

"Leave it alone, and forget it. He wants to date her exclusively. She is really diggin him, and same goes for him. She said she didn't want to mess things up for this group, don't you start either, alright?", he warned.

Dave saw what could possibly happen, and he and Melissa talked. He knew how she felt about Evolution, and Paul. She loved everyone like family already, and if she felt as if she was driving a wedge, she was going to ask Vince to switch her to Smackdown!

"I'll try, and if he hurts her….."

"I know, we'll all kill him, I don't wanna see her hurt either".

Paul and Melissa continued to talk, and he couldn't wait for tonight.

"So you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, one brother, and one sister. How about you? The game has to have other siblings' right", she joked.

"Yeah, one brother, he's married, and has two kids", he chuckled.

"Answer me this, what is your favorite food", he asked her.

"Hands down, has to be Italian. Don't ask, but I love it".

"Good, because I love it too".

Stephanie was touring with Raw. She heard about the new edition to Evolution, and she wasn't happy. Secretly she wanted Paul as more than a friend. She knew she hurt him badly by breaking things off with him, but she was about her career. After close to two years of not having him, she realized she loved him more than she thought. She was going to have him back, and now that the team wrote her into the script to start to appearing on Raw, to give Triple H and Melissa's relationship some 'drama', she knew this a better time than any to show him how much she missed him.

"Well, I was reading some of the script this morning, and it looks to me that Stephanie is coming back", she said to him.

"Really? I didn't notice. Looks like Vince wants you to have some competition", he joked.

"Yeah, well, I'm a fan of her, I just don't feel that being a pain in everyone's side, or throwing in everyone's faces that you are Vince's baby girl, should get you respect, you earn that respect", she added.

"Yeah, I completely agree. There was a time that I thought being with her would get me everything, but it made my life a living hell".

"I thought it was a storyline?"

"No we were dating before that. But down the line, I was ready to settle down, and start a family, and she wanted her career".

"Wow, I never thought you two off screen, the things you find out talking", she joked.

"Yeah, so, what about you? Is there any ex corporate boyfriends I need to know about?"

"Yeah, I guess this guy I was with, Evan. He was my first love, and we we're in the wrestling biz together. I wanted to settle too. I thought he was the one. I caught him with a couple having sex, and that was it for me. He took advantage of my trust, and his upcoming fame, so I broke it off with him, and been single since", she explained.

She wanted him to know everything, but in her experience, that normally scared the guy off, so she decided that if it turned serious, to inform the guy then.

"Damn, I mean why would he want that?"

"Paul, I'm a virgin, despite my appearance. I told him, like I'm telling you, I want to wait until the right guy comes along. I almost had sex with him. He was my high school sweetheart, and I thought that was it. It wasn't, so we left to college, and juggled my time with school and wrestling. I did date, but nothing serious, we tried talking, and working things out, but issues, and the cheating was too much. I hope you understand, it's something I find sacred to me", she explained.

Though, that wasn't the complete truth, she figured he settle for that.

He thought about what she said, and close his words wisely.

"I understand, and respect your decision. I hope I change your mind about that, because this is serious for me, and I'll wait as long as I have to", he grinned.

"Alright, I can respect that too".

Stephanie was sitting behind them, to the left, listening. She thought she was going to be sick. This sweet act was ridiculous. She was going to have to work harder than she thought to have him back, besides after that comment of being a pain, she considered Melissa on her shit list. She needed reinforcements, and she knew who to ask.

A week later

Since talking, and going out, Paul and Melissa were together all the time. It hurt Randy at first, but he figured they were happy, and he wasn't ready for a comment like he thought. He liked his having fun, and coming and going as he pleased. Torrie was game and so was he. Casual sex, nothing more or less.

As for Stephaine, she was trying to come between them, in every way possible, but so far nothing worked. Paul asked Vince for a separate locker room for him and Melissa, and of course Vince was happy to give them extra space.

Paul and Melissa were walking into the arena, and they ran into Chris and Trish.

"Hey you two going out tonight with us?", he asked.

"Nah, we have a photo shoot for the Raw magazine tomorrow morning", she answered.

"So we are going to dinner, and calling it a night".

"That's ok, we'll go out next city, right?", Trish said.

"Yeah, hey Trish can we talk?", she said dragging her away.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

They walked off, leaving Chris and Paul wondering what that was about. Stephanie turned around the corner, and saw a perfect opportunity to talk to Paul.

"Paul, can we talk, alone?", she said running up to him.

"Uh oh, that's never good news, see ya later buddy", Chris said walking off to find the girls.

She approached him and he was wondering what she wanted. She has been a thorn in his side since Melissa came on board.

"Yeah Steph?"

"Seriously, did you need a separate locker room away from Evolution?"

"I wanted to room with Melissa, and she didn't mind. Why? What is it to you?"

"Paul, I still love you, I've been trying to tell you all week. But you're always with her", she said angry.

"Steph, what we had is done. I really like Melissa, and she likes me. We are taking it slowly, because we both have been burned. She's really been nice about this triangle thing, and to the fact you are always around. Oddly enough, Vince doesn't mind that we are dating, and gave my ok to a hotel room with her. So you need to deal with it and move on".

In Trish's locker room

"I think he's the one, I know we have just started dating, but something about when we are together, on stage, and alone", she explained.

"I see it, but what about the billion dollar bitch", Trish said sitting down.

Chris looked up from his seat wondering what she would say. People tolerated Steph, but no one could really say they liked her. If she cut the attitude, she could be a really nice person, like her brother Shane.

"I don't mind her, she has tagged along with us, but I don't mind, I know how Paul feels about her, and as long as she knows she can look, but not touch, I have no beef with her", Melissa answered.

"For now", Chris said.

Trish and she went to find Paul, and walked up on the argument he was having with Steph.

"Paul, please, she is a baby, and she is a virgin. You think I don't know", she said to him as he tried to walk away.

Melissa was in shock, and now she had a beef with Steph.

"What did you say!?", she said loudly.

"I said you are not good enough for him, and he's wasting his time", Steph walked over.

Their was a crowd building, and Paul was right in the middle. He was scared of what was going to happen next.

"Well, Steph, I have some class left. You think its fun and will get you respect to pick on the new kid on the block. You are making an ass out of yourself", Melissa inched closer.

Eric ran over, and got in between them.

"Ladies, if you are going to be violent, settle this in the ring", he said separating them.

"Fine I have no problem with that', Melissa said.

"Bitch", Steph said.

The crowd left, and Eric picked up his phone to inform Vince of what happened.

"She what?! I knew she would flip out……but this may work. Did anyone get it on film?", Vince asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Bring it to editing, it will be our new promo for tonight. Besides the fact she is wrestling Victoria for the women's title. This will be good", he said hanging up.

Melissa and Paul's locker room

Melissa was fuming. She couldn't believe her. She thought Trish and everyone else was exaggerating. Now she was the next one to have her ass kicked, personally by Melissa Smith.

She was pacing and Paul was trying to calm her down.

"Melissa, please calm down, you have scene with Steve in 5 minutes".

He walked up to her, and grabbed her. She calmed down some.

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"You heard me".

"No, we were arguing when you heard what she said. She is a pain to me, and I want her gone, back to Smackdown, or retired to a desk, but she determined to be with me. That's not important, what is, is that you and I are together, and tonight I will be in your corner for both matches", he said inching closer.

"Thanks", she said.

"No problem, I have to change for that scene with Evolution. Stay here, I'll be a minute".

He left to change, and she changed into her burgundy body suit, and taped her wrists. She was bending over to stretch, and Paul walked back in. At first, didn't say anything, and Randy, Dave, and Ric walked in.

"She is making this pretty hard not to stare", Ric said.

"I know", Dave added.

"WOOO!", Ric screamed, and Melissa jumped up.

"How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough, long enough".

She laughed, and walked down the corridor to the scene set up. Steve was there already with Eric.

"You five ready?", Steve asked.

"More than you know", Melissa said.

"And action!", the stagehand yelled.

"What do I owe this unpleasant visit?", Steve said walking to Melissa said.

"I want Steph, and I want her tonight!", she demanded.

Steve sat on his desk, and smirked at her.

"What is so funny?"

"That you are so small and yet you demand for me to give you Stephanie McMahon, your boyfriend's ex. Who's corner would he be in when you wrestle her or Victoria for that matter?", he asked.

"In her's Austin", Triple H said pissed.

"Answer your question? Now will I have her in the ring or on the street. Either way I will have her ass tonight", she said.

"Get out", he said.

"What?!"

"Get out", he said loudly.

They went to leave and he caught Melissa's arm.

"Not you, you stay".

Triple H looked at her, and she looked back at him.

"It's cool, he's harmless".

They left on queue, and she looked at Steve. He walked around her.

"What do I get if I give her to you?"

"Why do you ask", she walked up to him.

"Because I want know", he inched closer.

"Well, we will see, I mean I have to have her tonight in that ring"

"I want her gone, she has caused enough problems around here".

"AND CUT!", the stagehand said.

Melissa walked up to Paul. Steve walked out to them.

"Hey, you're not bad, and good luck", and he walked off.

They walked back to the locker room, and they passed Stephaine.

"Oh just to let you know, I will be in Victoria's corner tonight, and I'll have Andrew in my corner tonight against you", she said grinning.

Melissa walked up to her.

"How much did it cost…or should I say what did you do to get him in your corner", she whispered.

Stephanie slapped her, and it busted her lip. Melissa chuckled at her action.

"That will cost you, and trust me, I hurt people, and I just may end your career", she said walking away with Paul.

"Damn her, I will never get him back, unless, I destroy Evolution", Stephaine thought.

Test heard what she said, and it pissed him off. He would fix her once and for all.


	6. Steph vs Melissa pt 1

She knew that her relationship with Andrew "Test" Martin was strained, but they still slept together. He wasn't Paul, but it was close enough. She also knew he wanted revenge. It was an embarrassing thing to do to "disturb" their mock marriage. He knew it was scripted, but he saw the way Stephanie and Paul were getting. Too close for his liking. Take his girl, and his chances to warm Vince to getting the belt, revenge was at least something Andrew wanted.

Stephanie knew all of this. She tried to calm him down, to show it was just politics. Now, it was time to use that to her advantage.

Knocking at his door, she was dressed as her usual, nothing but a coat and heels.

"Right on time", he said.

"We need to talk".

"Alright".

Walking past him, she sat in the hotel room, and he was curious to what was on her mind. She rarely ever talked unless her family "wronged" her in some way. At least in her eyes. 

"Listen, I want that Women's Belt back, and you deserve to have the belt. We should work together to get it. Like old times, you and I."

"Why should I help you, I heard what you said, you want Paul, and willing to do anything to get it."

"I don't want Paul, I want him to suffer, like you had to. We should be that golden team, the team that is feared and respected. I want that with you, no one else."

"Again, why should I trust you?"

She walked up to him, and rubbed his face gently. She saw the hunger in his eyes, like Paul had the first time he became champion. It hurt to lie to him like that, but she had no other choice, she wanted Paul, and he was right, she was willing to do what ever it took to get him. Did he need to know that, not really. He'd find out in due time. Right now, she needed to convince him to get the belt away from Paul at any cost.

"I am the only one who believes in you. I know you could be the best champion ever, and you deserve that title. We deserved to be worshipped and adored."

Still leary, he stood up and looked at her.

"You cross me, you'll regret it."

"I won't cross you, and I will never regret this decision."

She sat in the office with Paul waiting for Vince to show up with Eric. She was ready to fight, but it was scheduled for the next show. She tapped her foot on the ground, and waited impatiently. He grinned at the actions, and put his hand on her leg.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, it's the boss' daughter, how do you think I felt when had on tv feud? I was scared shitless, but you'll see, it's about the dollar bill at the end of the day, and you'll see a different side of Vince."

Vince and Eric walked through the doors, and continued the conversation they were deeply into.

"Melissa!"

He roared, and hugged her, and she was a little taken back with the action, but went with it.

"Listen, my daughter is always biting off more than she can chew, no surprise that she'd challenge you. I knew she wouldn't be happy about the storyline, or the closeness you and Paul share. Don't think I can't tell. Anyways, the show starts in three hours, I called, well, Eric called, and we came up with the match to be the main event tonight. You'll be wrestling two times tonight, that ok with you?"

She was honored, and a little shocked all at the same time. She was main eventing, as a female in this business it was rare.

"Thank you Stephanie.", she thought.

"Fine by me. I don't trust her though."

"It's ok, you and Paul will be out there. I don't trust her either, and I'm her father."

"So here's the deal, Victoria will wrestle you first, then Stephanie towards the end of the hour. We will keep an eye for anything, and if anything happens, somebody's ass is mine! We good?"

She had to admit, she was scared of Vince. He had this way of scaring you without even knowing it. This presence that made this company get to where it should be. Still, he was fair, family or not, you double cross him, you'd better run for the hills like you were in Independence Day. Paul looked over at her, and nodded. He knew she was ready, and she felt it.

"I think we're good."

"Okay then, Eric, let's go, we have a board meeting to attend for ratings and such. I know this show will generate enough for us not to worry, but I need to make the old goats happy. Paul, Melissa, I'm gonna be watching for you, and give my daughter hell."

Leaving, she felt she was ready, and knew this night was the beginning for her spotlight.


	7. Melissa Smith, new champion at what cost

Raw 

9:30pm

"King, we just learned today that Melissa will be facing Stephanie right after her champion match with Victoria."

Showing Melissa in the locker room with Ric and Dave, she was pacing.

"Relax Lizzy, Victoria is a piece of cake, you'll be fine. Hunter is running late, but he'll be here."

Shaking her head, she and Dave made their way out to the ring, as Hunter came though the door.

"About time."

"Yeah, well fire the driver, you ready?"

"What type of question is that? I'm always ready to get a title around my waist."

"Just the answer I wanna hear lets go."

The four made their way out to the ring. She was still in character, but in her mind she was hoping to run into Stephanie. She was also a little nervous about being the main event, and it involving the boss' daughter. In any event, she agreed to do it.

Her music played as she made her way to the ring with her knights in shining armor. Randy was ill, so he was watching from the room. Hearing the mix of boos and cheers, made all those thoughts go away. Standing on the top rope, she absorbed it all in. No more worries for now, it was time to get her belt.

Victoria and Steven Richards came out, and she held up her belt. She almost envied the woman walking down that ramp. She wasn't jealous of the loss of common sense, or lack of sanity, but that she used it to get to the top of the food chain.

She slid in and Melissa eyed her. Victoria taunted her by telling her, she'll never get her belt, and end her career.

"Yeah fuck you too", she yelled back.

Steven made sure he stayed in a spot where no evolution members where.

The bell rang, and the women locked up. Melissa immediately kicked Victoria in the gut. She dropped like a ton of bricks. Melissa didn't let up, ass she stomped her, and she heard the yelps of Victoria. She pulled Victoria up by her hair, and took her to the ropes. The champ countered, and clotheslined her. Melissa felt that, and wasn't too happy.

"J.R., I think the challenger wasn't ready for the champ."

"It's still early King, anything is possible on Raw."

Victoria was holding her nose, from Melissa kicking her in the nose. Melissa gained ground by tripping her, and put her in a submission hold. Holding her in the sleeper position, Steven yelled for her to get up. She was slowly fading away. Hunter, Dave and Ric were cheering her on, and then you heard the crowd yell loud.

Test came out, and took a chair to Melissa's knee. The ref didn't see it due to Steven's yelling about unfair tactics.

"Did you see it King!"

"I did, but the ref didn't. To mess with Melissa, you are asking for Triple H to kill you."

Ric and Dave pulled him out, and Melissa was holding on to her knee in pain. Victoria was dazed, but alert enough to try to take advantage. Doing the figure four, Melissa yelled in pain, but didn't want the ref to call it, because her chance would go out the window. Triple H distracted the ref, and Dave grabbed her hand to pull her to the ropes. Hunter hopped down, and the ref told Victoria to break the hold. Melissa held her knee, as Victoria kicked her in the knee. Pulling her to the edge of the ring, she slammed her knee into the ringpost.

The three watched as she screamed in pain. Hunter began to doubt her, but then a glimmer of hope came when she kicked Victoria with her good leg. She hit the mat hard, and Melissa hopped up. 

It was a scene straight from the 96 Olympics. 

She pulled Victoria by her hair, to stand her up. Flipping her up onto her shoulders, she Batista bombed her into the mat. Covering her for the count, 1….2….3……

The bell rang, and that was it. She was champ, but at what cost. It was all a blur, she felt the pain, and then for some reason, there was more pain. Turning, Steven jumped back in to continue on the injured knee.

It was supposed to be a time of celebration, but instead she felt nothing but pain and tears.

She past out from it all, only remembering lots of cheers, and stomping around her.

Hunter, and Dave went to town on Steven. Ric got her out of the ring, and carried her and her new title to the room.

"J.R., she supposed to face Stephanie later on, what gonna happen now?"

"King, I don't know, but something doesn't seem right to me, like there was more to that than a simple match."

Test and Steph laughed at the results. They knew she could beat Victoria, but now with her injured, she had a better chance of winning the match, and showing everyone, including Paul, that she was the better woman.

"So you ready to go out there?"

"Oh yeah."

What smelling salt and water can do. The camera showed two limos speeding into the arena. The first was Randy Orton. He ran back to his team's locker area. Walking in, he saw Melissa wince at the wrapping of her knee. Triple H and Ric were talking in the corner, while Dave sat with her. Randy first went to hug Melissa. She grinned at him.

"You alright?"

"I've been better."

"I'm going to talk to H and Ric, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Going over to the twosome, they were trying to whisper, but the fury of Hunter was making it pretty hard.

"Be straight with me Ric, what did the trainer say?"

"Don't look good H. He saying the same injury you took two years ago, she close to having, if she goes back out there."

"Who the hell said Test could be out there?"

"I know who it was, and quit talking about me like I'm not here", Melissa said.

"Well, fill us in."

"Duh, Stephanie. She has a hold on Test like crabs to a set of balls. She using him to get back at this group, mainly you and me", she said hopping down to wobble to Hunter.

"You ain't wrestling like that."

She glared at Hunter like he was nuts.

"Guys, could you leave us for a minute."

Sensing the tension, the three left, and Randy rubbed her back for support. She grinned at the action, and directed her attention back to Paul. The door shut, and the cameras left, and it was her and Paul. No scripts, no cameras, it was real couple standing face to face.

"You are not going to tell me what to do Paul, not now, not ever."

"Alright, but I've had that injury. It isn't pretty, and I know right now you are in a shit load of pain."

" I need to do this, either you're with me or being a pussy, which one is it?"

"Melissa you can't so this, what if she wins?"

Melissa head shot up, and she was pissed.

"You think she can beat me, you know what never mind".

"That's not what I said."

"Might as well have, what's your choice?"

"Let's go, I can't talk you out of it."

Hopping out of the room, the three men looked at the two like they were crazy. She put her MP3, playing Pearl Jam, and Paul knew, Stephanie's time was numbered.

The crowd roared at the woman walking down the hall, to what may be her last match for a while, or forever. Either way, Melissa Smith was going down with a fight, no matter what the cost.


	8. Checkmate

"JR, she committing career suicide."

"I know, according to officials, she's mirroring the same injury Triple H got during his match tagging with Stone Cold. I don't know what she's trying to prove, but Stephanie will be gunning for that injured leg."

Her music played as she eyed Stephanie. She decided to have Victoria, and Test join her. At this point, she was nervous, and somewhat scared. The same way she felt eyeing one old flame, which she knew was watching from where he was. Didn't matter at this point. It was a main event on Raw. Storylines and lots of people built up to this moment.

Crowds were roaring and booing, signs were thrown up to say who there wrestling favorite was. Commentators were talking about her victory, and possible ending of a career all in the same night. With all of that said, there were only two people in that arena, Stephanie McMahon, and herself. This fight became personal. It wasn't even about Paul at this point, it was over the respect she needed to show Stephanie she deserved, whether she loss or won. She wasn't backing down to no one.

The group of five crossed the ring, and the now four, since Steven Richards decided to join Stephanie's side. Melissa grinned at Stephanie, and inside, it scared her. Stephanie figured, as pissed as Melissa was, she wouldn't back out of the match. It was the way she smiled. She knew she would be out, for a long time, but it was almost like she didn't care. She was there to kick her ass, injured and all.

The bell rang, and ring cleared. The women circled around each other. With each step, Melissa was in tremendous pain, but she focus. A simple step was enough for her to lie down and just take it. Her ego was too big for that. This Bitch was going to hurt, just as much as she was, if not more.

Stephanie locked up with Melissa, and first went for her knee, as Melissa hopped out the way. That gave Stephanie time to come back with her famous Bitch slap. Melissa staggered, as she finally connected with the knee. Their was a scream that made everyone cringe watching the match. For a split second, Stephanie remembered the pain Paul was in when he got injured, but then she remembered what was at stake, and what Melissa said about her before.

"_I just don't feel that being a pain in everyone's side, or throwing in everyone's faces that you are Vince's baby girl, should get you respect, you earn that respect."_

She then continued to kick, almost enjoying the pain Melissa was in. It was then Melissa got enough strength to kick her with her good leg. She fell back, and hit her head hard. The two women lay in the ring, as the ref began to count. Triple H was still at the commentator table, with the rest of Evolution. They were told to not interfere in the match, or she'd lose her belt. It took everything they had not to kill the brat in the ring.

"Triple H, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things", JR added.

"That's an understatement."

"Well, alright, but isn't this dangerous for Melissa?"

"Yeah, but she's a fighter, and stubborn. She insisted on this fight, and frankly, she needs to show everyone, including Stephanie, that she not backing down to anyone, including Steph. This is Evolution, we demand respect, or we beat your ass."

"Hunter, you're showing compassion for her. Do you actually love her? I mean if I loved someone, I wouldn't let them into the ring like that."

"I'm not going to discuss our relationship, or what status it's at. What I will say is I care for her well being and about her as a person."

Melissa knew in her mind she needed to end this, and soon. 

"5…….6…….7……"

"Lizzy, get up! Come on", Dave shouted.

It was beginning to become a blur to her, but she sat up. She struggled, but stood. Stephanie was crawling to the side for help, but Victoria and Steven double crossed her, backing away from the ring. Melissa grabbed Stephanie's hair and pulled her to the center of the ring. Test then slid a chair to Stephanie. The bell was rung, but the two kept going. 

Stephanie hit Melissa in the face with the chair, and drew blood from her forehead. Melissa kept going. That action caused Dave and Randy to go after Test. Hunter immediately jumped inside the ring. Melissa kicked with her injured leg, and continued her assault. She gathered enough strength to lift Stephanie into the air and power slam her into the mat. 

"Stephanie McMahon is Disqualified from this match, meaning Melissa Smith is the winner", Lillian announced.

She screamed out in pain as if she adapted the actions of Bill Goldberg, and then collapsed. It was all she remembered.


	9. Connection is finally made

They left to the hotel, in silence. He was so sure that he wanted to be with her. Stephanie was ruining at his chance with a great person, but he would explain everything to her, and do everything to convince her otherwise.

She wanted him in her life, but didn't know about the drama between them and Stephanie. She also was fuming at the statement he made in the locker room.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Melissa you can't so this, what if she wins?"_

_Melissa head shot up, and she was pissed._

"_You think she can beat me? you know what never mind"._

"_I care for her"_

She needed some answers, even if it took all night.

They arrived at the front desk to get keys.

"There is one room reserved for Mr. Paul Levesque, and Ms. Melissa Smith. Here's the keys", the attendant said to a shocked Melissa.

"I was going to tell you about that before everything happened, Vince let me have a room with you, it was a surprise", he sighed.

"Thanks, we should get to the room, we should talk about tonight, and what should happen from here", she said limping to the elevator.

He saw her trying to do things for herself, and he just grabbed her up, and carried her to their room, holding her in the elevator, and to the room. She felt save there in his arms, and he wanted it to stay like that forever. Stephanie and Test were walking out of her room noticing the two, and Paul saw him.

"Aww, the woman who kicked me out is injured, had it been me, I wouldn't be hurt", Stephanie taunted.

"You know Stephanie, you use anyone to get what you want, and I have more talent in my pinky finger than you do in that fake ass body of yours", Melissa said, as Paul put her down.

Paul walked up to Andrew, and they were close to coming to blows. Stephanie saw what was coming and threw herself in the middle.

"You think beating on women is fun, try someone your own size", Paul said.

"I have been waiting for this day for a long time, come on Paul", he said ready and waiting.

"PAUL, come on, it ain't worth it. Please", Melissa said to him from the doorway.

"Yeah, listen to her, you may hurt like she did", he said.

"You're asses are mine when I get back", Paul said.

"Wait? Where are you going?", Stephanie asked.

She wanted Melissa out, but didn't think Paul would go with her. This wasn't in the plan, and it messed everything up.

"I'm going to be by Melissa's side in therapy. Evolution knows, and your father recommended it", he said to her.

"Why would you care, oh, that's right, you still want me. Well your loss", he said closing the door.

Stephanie stood very pissed, along with Andrew, as Melissa waved and shut the door.

Paul picked her up and carried her to the bed. She looked at him, and slowly the anger faded. She was falling for him, and very hard. He sat her down on the bed, and joined her.

"You didn't have to do that", she whispered.

"What?"

"Leave the WWE for me, or carry me up here".

"It's temporary, until we get you in the ring. Vince says I won't wrestle; I'll appear on RAW, but mainly train you. I had the same injury a while back", he said looking at her.

He brushed her hair away from her face, and she smiled. This was the very reason he did it. Not for the experience, but he wanted to show her that he'd do anything for her.

"We should talk".

"Alright, I owe you that".

"Paul, I like you a lot. Whether it's love or not, I don't know, but this Stephanie business is killing whatever chance we may have. I want you to believe in me, and tonight was the first time I felt as if you didn't. What I need to know, are you over Stephanie, am I wasting my time, or am I being jealous?", she said.

"No, I'm over her, she's a Bitch. After tonight, what she did, and I know she was behind it, because it was the same thing we did to Trish, and Kurt. I want someone honest with me completely. You weren't being jealous; I was concerned, despite they way it came out. Like I said I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you", he said scooting closer to her.

"We should call it even, because I felt I had to prove something, and should have thought about the consequences a little better", she scooted closer.

"I can deal with that", he said looking at her.

They were close to each other, and continued to stare into each other's eyes. He leaned into her face, and kissed her, softly. She looked up at him, and then leaned in again, and kissed him with all the passion she had. The chemistry was building form day one, and now that they were clear at where they stood, it was only getting better.


	10. Bad Blood

~Three months later~

"Come on baby, one last push", Paul whispered into Melissa's ear.

She was pushing weights in the training center at the WWE headquarters. Since that night, he had lost his belt, to Test, due to Stephanie interfering. She had lost hers to Stephanie, when Stephanie challenged her to a match that very next week. Her pride was bruised, but Melissa didn't care, Paul was by her side the whole time. Helping her to re-train for their comeback, Ric, and Dave helped when they were available, by showing her more moves she could use, off the ropes, without injuring herself. She grew concerned when Randy began to act funny around her, but never told Paul about it. Pushing her last one, she relaxed her legs.

"You did it, we should be ready by next week, for the pay-per-view", he said standing up.

"I know, I can't wait to see Stephanie and Andrew's faces", she stood stretching.

She stretched, and Paul admired her, for working as hard as she did. He was growing to love her so much, and knew how much it was important for this to come together. He wanted his belt back, also. It was like another arm to him, and he felt naked without it. Melissa felt as if she was getting robbed of her belt. Stephanie wasn't a true wrestler, she was Vince's daughter, nothing more, nothing less. She trained with Shane, and she gave him respect, he knew all the moves, and he was very serious about the business. She stared at Paul, as he got into the ring to practice with her.

"You coming, we are almost done, and I wanna go out with the group tonight, like old times, they miss us", he whined.

"You're such a baby", she said climbing into the ring.

"Only yours", he walked closer.

"Right", she said locking up.

He grabbed her arm, turning around, and she was struggling to move.

"You like this too much", she grinned.

"Having you in a position I want, what guy wouldn't like to", he breathed.

She elbowed him, and hit him across the back. He took him to the ropes, and they bounced back and forth. He connected with her clothes line. Trish, and Amy walked in to see them wrestling. They were happy to see them coming together, and talked to Melissa about having her back against Stephanie.

He lifted her into the slamming her into the mat. She shook it off, and paced around the ring. They were intense, and had there game faces on. She locked up with him, and she caught him this time, hitting him in the gut. He slowly rose, and she backed into a corner, and smacked his chest. He whinced in pain. He got out the corner, and this gathered Ric, Dave, John, Chris, Stacey, and Shane to watch. She did a front flip, onto his shoulders. It was a move she had been trying, and he was impressed. She lifted herself onto his shoulders, and hit him in the head, flipping down, she flipped him over, and pinned him.

"OK, OK, I GIVE", he screamed.

She got up, and he popped his neck.

"You liked that, it's something Dave and I worked on", Melissa said bowing for the audience.

Paul laughed, and they clapped for her. They got out the ring, and walked over to the group.

"Are you guys ready, because, Stephanie and Test have been talked mad shit on you two", John said.

'Oh we are definitely ready right?", she said looking at Paul.

"I'm counting the days, trust me".

"Good, for now, we will go out tonight after the taping, cool", Trish said.

"Yeah, I need water, I'll be back", she said to Paul.

The girls walked off with her.

"Ric, have you seen Randy? I haven't seen him come back to the training area since Melissa and I came here", Paul said drinking his water.

"He doesn't want to be around. He is having some personal issues, maybe you should talk to him tonight".

"I know what it is, we'll talk tonight".

~Women's restroom~

"You guys are hot, I can't wait until Bad Blood. I think Vince is a genius for getting Stephanie and Test to agree to wrestle anonymous person, they will never know what hit them", Stacey said.

"Yeah so we can wrestle a real wrestler for the women's championship", Amy added.

"Well, get in line, because she will want to tear me to shreds after losing".

~Vince's office~

"We'll see about that', Stephanie said watching them and listening.

She dialed Paul's cell number.

~Weight Room~

Paul looked at his cell, and saw it was Vince's number.

"Hold on", he said to the guys.

"Hello".

"Paul my father wants to see you".

"Alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes".

They hung up, and everyone was looking at him.

"Vince requested to see me, I'll be right back".

He left them, and the girls came back.

"Where was off to?", Melissa said.

"To see Vince", Shane said.

"I thought he was out of town?"

"Yeah so did I. Come on Melissa, we'll go check it out".

The group parted ways, and Melissa and Shane went to the office.

~Vince's office~

"Come in Paul".

He walked in expecting to find Vince and the creative team. He found Stephanie, in lingerie he bought her a while ago when they were together. He was furious to see her.

"What the hell do you want Steph?"

"You", she said walking up to him.

He caressed his sweaty chest, and he was not getting anything from this.

"Don't you miss this", she said kissing him.

Melissa and Shane busted in, and found the two in a lip lock.

"What the fuck is this shit?!"

It caused the two to jump, and Paul looked at her and pushed Stephanie away. He ran after Melissa and she ran out the stair way. Shane looked over at his sister, and was furious.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"That Bitch, she has caused more pain for me than I have to her, she had it coming", Stephanie said covering herself.

"You have Andrew, you must have forgot you and he are married now", he reminded her.

Shane didn't care about the feud, it was that she was betraying vows she took. Like his dad used to. He wanted to rip her head off, but he thought of something else better.

He would help Melissa, but first he had to help Paul get her back.

Melissa drove back to Paul's home. It was déjà vu all over again, except this time it wasn't Evan, it was Paul. Once she let someone in, they ripped her trust to pieces. Why she didn't know, hell, maybe men were just twisted in the brain, if that what he was using when she saw him with Stephanie. What ever it was, she was leaving before Paul tried to stop her, again, why get involved with anyone you work with?

"I guess I'll never learn, but at least he didn't hit me".

She began to pack, and he ran up the staircase.

"Melissa, baby, please, listen, she kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her, I swear to God I love you not her", he pleaded.

"You love me? Wow, this is a good way of showing that. You saw she was up there, you should have turned around and walked away, and waited down in the secretary's office, or something. Damn it Paul! Why? I told you things that happen to me before all of this, and again, I get the short end of the fucking stick, I mean what the hell?", she questioned.

He went to hug her, and she backed away. She was hurt, but even more, confused. She, too, loved him, and though they hadn't said it yet, the actions were all there. She was happy he finally told her, but to find out after getting caught, she didn't know if it was to save his ass, or if he really meant it.

"I'll give you your stuff tomorrow, I'm going to stay at Trish's. I'll show up at the match, but after that, whether we win or lose, we're done", she said wiping her face.

She left out, and he didn't run after her. He just picked up the picture they took together at the photo shoot. She was laughing, and he was smiling, he had his arms wrapped around her. Then he looked over at the Evolution picture they took for the press. They were unstoppable, and some how he had to get them all back, including Randy his best bud, his protégé. He missed him, and he had to prove to him and the others that this wouldn't effect their friendship, and that he truly loved Melissa.

~Two weeks later~

Paul, Randy, and Dave were walking past the women's locker room of the event of 'BAD BLOOD'. They were focusing on Triple H's and Melissa's match, and no one, not even the audience knew that they were there. Ric was in the hospital with infection. So they were tense. Melissa knew of Ric's hospital stay, and she had been by, and he was happy she stopped by. She wasn't going to leave Evolution because of Paul, just she tried to avoid him as much as possible. Randy walked into the women's locker room, to where she was secretly getting ready.

"Melissa", he whispered.

"Yeah come in", she whispered.

He walked in, and she was stretching. He watched her, and he finally had to stay something.

"Melissa we need to talk".

"Um, ok, talk, I have two more matches to wait".

"I have had feelings toward you since we met, and I didn't know what to tell you. I mean you and Paul were growing closer, and we are friends, but I can deny what I feel".

"Wow, I truly love you Randy, but as a friend. It's hard for me to believe that you feel something for me, when you are always with Torrie, any chance you get. As for Paul, who knows what will happen, but I don't want to come in between your friendship. I guess there is one way to find out if I'm lying to myself, and if you are telling the truth or not".

"Ok, what?"

"Kiss me".

"Huh?"

"You heard me".

They walked to each other, and she rubbed his face. He grabbed her face, and kissed her with all of his power. Caressing her face, she moaned at the playful way he had to him, and frankly it was new. It was something different for the both of them. The smell, taste and touch was all there, and he was happy to finally see what she was all about. It was something he wanted to do ever since that match they had, and after all the waiting, he got it. He just didn't feel anything, he oddly wanted to leave. Funny thing was, even after all that, she knew, she loved Paul more than she realized. Maybe there was more to the situation than she knew, but right now, she had to deal with the awkward feelings that were in that room.

"Well?"

"Nothing, and to think I jacked off to that very thought, but nothing, but you are a good kisser", he grinned.

"Thanks, and you solved your problem", she grinned

"Well, one guy hasn't".

"Randy, I know who you are talking about, unless something comes out, nothing will change my mind. I'll act like his girlfriend on screen, but that's it. Other than that, we have nothing to talk about", she said stretching.

"Alright, I'll back off…for now", he hugging her.

"Oh, and good luck, I can't wait to see the match".

He walked out, and Melissa fell over, and began to cry softly to herself. Tonight was going to be a long night.

~Evolution's locker room~

Paul was talking to Ric on the phone.

"I haven't talked to her in weeks. Ric, how is she?"

"She's good, she has changed, and it's for the better. I think her new look will be on your side tonight. As for you two, Shane got what you needed", he said.

"Good, we'll I gotta get going. We're up in 15 minutes", he said noticing Randy walking in.

"Ok, good luck, on both ends".

"Take care", Paul hang up the phone.

"How is she?"

"Doing better than expected. She'll be shocked at what you are doing, and what you found, thanks to Shane. Is he here yet?", he said sitting down.

"Yeah, he came by to let me know he gave it to the stagehand. She'll see it, oh she will see everything. As for her coming back, I don't know what she'll do, but she deserves to know", he said confident.

"Paul, she's good for you. I'm sorry I didn't come by when she was injured. I was being a jackass", Randy said.

"It's over with, we are friends. You know that, besides, I just want this night to get started already. If I had my way, she'll forgive me, and Stephanie and Test will feel the pain, I should have never touched the boss' daughter", he said taping up his wrists.

~ARENA: BAD BLOOD~

9:30PM

"This match is an inter gender match, for one call. Introducing first, weighing in at 135 pounds, the WWE women's champion, Stephanie McMahon".

Her music blared, and the crowd booed at her. She walked down confident. She split up the 'it' couple, and tonight hopefully, Paul would be in her arms.

"Her partner, weighing in at 280 pounds, and from Toronto, Canada, your WWE champion, Test".

He walked also to boos, and Stephanie clapped for him. He got into the ring, and gave her a kiss. She grinned at him, and he was bragging about being the best, taunting the crowd. You heard Triple H's music blared, and everyone was in an uproar.

"Their challenger, introducing at 260 pounds, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Triple H".

"J.R., DID YOU KNOW HE WAS BACK!", King screamed.

"NO, THIS WILL BE AN SOBBERKNOCKER!'

(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not watch you drop  
(Making your heart stop)/Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)/Next you're not missed a shot  
(Making you're heart stop)/You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)

The crowd went wild, and Melissa appeared. Paul stood at the top of the ramp, watching for her to come out, and it took him for a surprise She decided to add red streaks to her hair. It matched her new look, there and wanting to be noticed. He had to focus on his match tonight, and afterwards revealing this information to Melissa, she would be at peace.

"I agreed to anyone, but those two, this is not fair!", Stephanie screamed.

Vince came on the titan-tron.

"Now Stephanie and Test, I love you both, but you see, anytime you cross someone, you may have to pay the piper, in this case that would be me. Do you know how much it cost me to have these to gone? So I thought it would be fitting to see if my daughter, and new son-in-law have what it takes to be true champions", he grinned

The two made their way to the ring, and ready for the outcome of the match, no matter what the costs.


	11. The Champs are back

The bell rang and Triple H and Test went in first. She stood outside the ring eyeing Stephanie.

"Come on Hunter", she banged on the turnbuckle.

Test caught him off guard with his famous big boot. Triple H staggered, and caught his balance. Stephanie left the ropes, and ran over to Melissa's corner. She pulled her down, and she hit her face. Melissa was down, but not out. She got back up, to see a cocky Steph trying to pick her up. Locking her legs, she reversed the move, and suplexed her onto the concrete.

The ref was distracted by the two women, and it gave Test a chance to get a chair. He took it to Hunter's back, and he fell.

"TAG ME, TAG ME!", Melissa said.

Hunter looked over at her, and she was holding her hand out to be tagged. He tagged her, and she jumped in. Test grinned at her, and she grinned back. He was waiting for this day, for the body slam she gave him, and the problems she bought to Stephanie. They locked up, and he got her in a headlock. She winced in pain, and he continued his assault. He tagged Stephanie in. He opened her side, and Stephanie kicked her repeatedly in the side. Hunter began to get pissed, and ranted from the side. He wanted back in.

Test left out the ring, and Stephanie picked her up by the hair. She stood her up, smacking her across the face. Melissa stumbled, but she stood up. Stephanie went for another one, but Melissa caught her, and blocked her. Grabbing her arm, she went to take her to the ropes. She pushed her, and Stephanie went back and Melissa missed the first one, and the second one resulted in a double clothes line. The ref began to count, and the women laid there. Melissa forced herself up, after Hunter and the crowd chanted her name. She got up, and went to the ropes. This was it.

"OH man J.R., we could have our champions back", King said.

"I KNOW, IT'S EXCITING!"

She jumped from the top rope, onto Stephanie, and she landed on her. Stephanie staggered, and it was time for the finishing move. Melissa flipped onto Steph's shoulders, and beat her in the face. She bent back over, flipping Steph over for the pin. 1…..2…..3

"Your new WWE champion, and women's champion, Triple H and Melissa Smith".

Triple H slid in, picking Melissa up, and he grinned at her. Dave and Randy ran out to congratulate them both. Triple H took both belts, and handed her the women's championship belt. They raised them high. Triple H got a mic, and looked at the defeated team.

"Test, buddy pay attention to the teletron".

The teletron played the footage from when Steph kissed Hunter.

"Maybe your wife isn't as pure as you think, she did it to me, and you got what was coming to you", he laughed.

The teletron was still playing, and Melissa watched. She saw the conversation between Shane and Steph. Then a secret a conversation came up.

"I ruined their relationship, it will help us keep the titles", Steph said to Test.

"What did you do?", he asked.

"Don't worry, Melissa is so pissed at Hunter right now, they will never come back to harm us. They will be in their own drama", she grinned.

"Well, hopefully it works, I want her to experience the pain you and I have due to her".

Hunter turned around to face a furious Melissa. Melissa jumped out the ring to run after Stephanie. Stephanie tried to hide behind Test, but he moved out the way. He was tired of being used by that woman, but before Melissa could swing at her, Triple H caught her by the waist. Stephanie ran, but Melissa broke free, and she caught her. She picked her up and threw her over the stage, onto some tables, she was unconscious. The medics came out to help her, and Melissa had no remorse off her actions, and her look showed it. She walked backstage, and she heard the greetings of the other wrestlers. Paul was hot on her trail. Shane ran out and caught up with Paul.

"I didn't expect that, but hey she won't be back".

"Yeah, I just want to talk to Melissa".

"You're going with us tonight, right?"

"Yeah, count me in".

~Women's locker room~

"You going out tonight right?", Trish asked.

"Yeah, I need to unwind", she said sighing.

"It's what you saw right?", Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm mad at her, and frankly at myself. I blamed him for something he didn't do. They used us against each other, and it caused a rift in Evolution", she said.

"They are good now, just get dressed, and come to the hotel with us. You can dress in my room", Trish added.

They dressed, and walked out the parking lot. The girls passed Chris, John, Paul, Randy and Dave. He looked over at her, and she looked at him, shortly. She drove her car out the parking lot.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Evolution arrived and checked in.

"Paul", Chris said running up to him.

"Hey what's going on?'

"She's coming out, Trish told me".

"She is?", he said excited and curious.

"Yeah, get ready, cause you are going too".

He opened his door to find her standing there.

"Hey", he whispered.

"Hey, I told the desk to let me in, I didn't think it would be a problem". She said softly.

He sat his stuff on the bed where she was sitting, He sat beside her, and rubbed her back. She jumped at the touch when he touched her ribs. They were sore, but not broken.

"It's a little sore".

"I'm sorry".

"That's why I'm here, to apologize to you. I never gave you the chance to explain".

"It's ok, that's why I got Shane to help me out. Well he wanted to after that confession Steph gave. So are you going out to celebrate?"

"Of course, I just need to go shower and change, are you?"

"Yeah, it's Evolution tradition", he chuckled.

"Ok, well then, I'll see you there then", she grinned.

She turned around to walk out, and Paul caught her arm.

"I still love you".

"I believe you, and I love you too".


	12. They did what?

Check for photos of Melissa (at least what I think she looks like), on the website.

Melissa walked into the room she shared with Amy. Amy was trying to go thru her things to see what she was wearing tonight. She had a major crush on Shane, and he didn't know. Knowing he was going, she was definitely going out too.

"What should I wear, this", she said holding up a lime green halter top with some blue jeans, "or this", holding up a red one shoulder shirt, with a leather mini.

"Second one", Melissa grinned.

"Cool, he'll notice in this one", she grinned walking into the bathroom.

Melissa pulled out her outfit she planned for. It was a tan halter, and a suede skirt. It had a suede and fur vest to match. She went with Stacey and Torrie to buy the tan boots earlier today. So she decided to dress out in the room. Their was a knock at the door as she finished

She answered, and their was the bellboy with flowers.

"These are for you", he said.

"Ok".

She took the flowers, tipping him, and shutting the door. She wanted to know how sent them, and she read the note.

_Lizzy-_

_Thanks for the apology, and I ask for forgiveness for not being more of a man to put myself in a better position._

_-Paul_

She grinned at the note, and hopped to get done. She could no longer be mad at him, and tonight was going to be great.

~Paul's room~

He was talking with John, and Randy.

"She should have gotten them by now, quit pacing".

He stopped, and looked at the phone.

"Don't call her either. Just get dressed", Randy laughed.

He put his muscle shirt on with his jeans. He felt he wanted to be comfortable. He put his hair in a ponytail, and was ready to go.

"You two goons ready", he chuckled.

"Yeah, she said she would meet us there".

They walked out the elevator, everyone else was already there, but Melissa. She was walking out from the elevator at the same time they were. They saw her, and Randy mouthed 'oh shit', and Paul was in shock and awe.

"Damn girl, where are you goin lookin like that?", John said looking at her.

"Out to celebrate, right Paul?", she joked.

"Yeah", he said playing it cool.

"Well, see you guys there", she turned walking away.

After she was out of sight, he let his breath out.

"We got to hurry up, she looked damn good", he said.

"She was looking at you too", John said.

They laughed, and left to the club.

They got their and walked to the VIP booth Trish got. She was there with Chris and Shane.

"I know what you are going to ask, she's out dancing over there with Amy. SHANE hasn't stopped watching either", Trish stressed.

Paul looked over there, and they were dancing and laughing. She looked over to see everyone watching the two of them. She continued to dance with Amy.

"Hey looks like we have an audience", she said pointing to the table.

"Cool, here comes Trish", Amy said.

Trish came over dancing, and hugging Melissa. They danced, and the guys watched them, until Paul couldn't take it anymore. He got up to go over, and dance with his girlfriend. He figured after the exposed information, and the flowers everything was back to normal. Amy and Trish saw him coming, but Melissa's back was turned. He danced up right behind her, and she turned around almost ready to say something.

"Hey, didn't think you were dancing tonight", she said over the music.

"Yes, after seeing a beautiful woman on the dance floor, I had to".

"Alright then, I'll dance with you, if you'll have me", she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't want it any other way".

He picked her up, and it shocked her, but she went with it. She looked at him the entire time, and was enjoying herself. She had to admit to herself, she missed him, and wanted him the whole time they were apart. He was staring into her hazel eyes, and was enjoying her being there with him. He let her down, and they danced around all night. He decided to take a break, and he let her dance on her own. Sitting at the table he saw Randy and Torrie making out.

"Will you two get a room", he joked.

"I think we have to take a restroom break", she grinned.

"I never think of using the restroom in public ever again", Chris said to them.

They left to the restroom and he looked back over to see her dancing with John.

"You ok with that?", Shane asked, as he sat with Amy.

"Yeah, she loves me, and if she wants to dance with John, well so be it".

Dave strolled over with Stacey, and they were "cozy".

"Something you fail to tell me buddy?", Paul said.

"I asked Stacey out tonight, and we are here together, I know, then that means Ric is alone on the hooking up department. He'll live", he said.

They sat, and drank some more. Melissa and John came over, and she sat next to Paul, putting her hand on his leg. He looked at her, and she looked up at him smiling.

"Can we talk?', he asked over the music.

"Yeah, lets go to the diner across the street".

They got up to leave, and John and Dawn Marie stopped them.

"Hey it's karaoke night here, they are going to start, you wanna try that song we were listening too?", he asked.

"Yeah, Paul sit here I'll be right back", she said.

Paul and Dawn decided to sit with the group to see John and Melissa.

"Now this is blackmail", Paul said grinning.

They went to the stage of the club, and the music started. The crowd went crazy, and John started rapping.

There we go, okay, okay  
Don't do me Greasy, okay  
Uh, ay yo  
You know what a dog needs  
Do you really know what a dog needs?  
Uh a dog needs a bitch!  
What? What? A dog needs a bitch!!!  
Come on uh  
Not just any bitch but a real bitch  
That's gonna hold that dog down  
Arf! Arf!  
Baby I am what I am, I'm gon' be who I be  
Everything from chasing a cat to pissin' on a tree  
Let me see what I gotta to see  
Do what I gotta to do  
Dog for life but keep it true  
Every once in a while I'll break out the backyard to roam  
And get reckless  
But I still know that home is home  
And when I get there I'ma sit there  
Take a shit there  
Put my dick there  
Do I handle my business?  
Shit yeah  
I'ma run till I bust my gun and empty the clip  
Never come home, I gotta go just gimme the whip  
I ain't got time for the lip  
Just open the fence  
Let me go I'll come back  
I ain't got time to convince  
Ever since I was a pup  
I've been stuck with the street shit  
Keep the heat shit  
Fuck it nigga gotta eat shit  
I past on a weak shit  
If it's out there I want it  
All at one time  
So when it's my time, I've done it

The group watched in amazement. Then it was Melissa's turn, and she was lookin like she was on fire.

I know you'd kill for me  
You'd die for me  
I know you like to rip and run the streets  
But I get nervous sometimes  
Baby, I can't help to think  
You might not make it home to eat  
I barely sleep  
Could you pick up the phone and call me at home?  
And let me know you ain't in some heat  
And don't go crying, you're grown  
You know I'm looking out for you  
Cause you be looking out for me, me, me  
(Yo you can go with your dogs)  
If you make this promise to me  
You'll make it back in one piece  
(So you can go with your dogs)  
If you make this promise to me

You'll make it back in one piece  
(Boy, you go back and you ball)  
But you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece  
(I know you up in it all)  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece

They fed off of each other as if it was there song. John did it, for the public, he wanted them to take him seriously, and for Melissa, it was just fun. He was a good friend, and she did it for him. They finished the song and the crowd went wild. The two walked back to the group, and sat down.

"Wow, you two are good", Shane said.

"We practiced for it. I found out there was a contest, and John needed the credibility, so we came together for weeks and practiced", she said.

"It was fun, and for me, it was a blast being on stage like that", John said.

Paul, John and Melissa stood up and they were going to leave, but John wanted to talk to Melissa.

"Hey, what you did was cool, an in my book, you a fly honey", he said.

"It's cool, it's all about the thugonomics, baby", she said hugging him.

Everyone laughed, and Paul and Melissa left the group there.

They walked to the diner, and sat down in a booth. She saw the two 21 year olds in the table across the way. They were staring, and realized who they were.

"Ms. Smith can we have your autograph?", the guy asked.

She grinned, and he gave his before they asked. They took a picture with them, and they were so excited. Looking over the menu, the owner came over to take their order.

"It's on the house, my kids love you guys. So what will it be", she said.

"Coffee, and apple pie", Paul said.

"Strawberry Milkshake, I'm celebrating", she grinned.

"Alright, I'll back".

She walked off, and Paul took Melissa's hand.

"I want to tell you that you were right. I thought about this for a while, and I should have walked back out or something".

"It's done, and I'm cool, I settled my grievances with Stephanie. It may not have been the best way, but it's done".

He chuckled, and she did too.

"Paul, I want a serious commitment, are you sure you can deal with that?", she asked.

"I'm willing if you are", he answered.

"Well I guess we are ok then", she said switching sides.

"Lizzy…..", he warned.

"I do, trust me, I do".

Even at his home that they shared, they weren't intimate. He respected the fact she wanted to be sure, and frankly he wanted it to be very special, willing to wait until they got married. He thought about having kids with her, getting old with her. He always saw that in her after first meeting her. He told her that, and oddly enough she felt the same way. That they knew what the other was feeling, thinking, and wanting at that moment. Right now he knew she wanted to consummate their relationship. Why not, they lived together, slept together, but not in that sense. They knew they were going to be together forever, so why not?

His logical side kicked in.

"_Because she wants to wait, she wants to wait for the right man. We know that's us, but maybe waiting until the relationship is deeper is the best thing",_ he thought.

"No, I said I will wait, and I mean it. We will wait. I love you that much, that I will wait as long as I have to. We have the rest of our lives to have sex. It should be special", he said kissing her forehead.

"Ok, but you'll at least hold me, while I'm sleeping right?"

"Of course"

They sat in the diner talking and holding each other. Not wanting the night to end, but knew it would, and reality would take over.

They got their cars and drove back to the hotel, and went to grab her things from Amy's room. There was no luck, so she had to sleep without her things until morning. Walking into his room, he was watching the news.

"Where's you stuff?"

"Amy was 'pre-occupied'", she chuckled.

"Well, you could use my stuff, and grab a t-shirt from my suitcases", he said walking up to her.

"Thanks, I heard moaning and things, and didn't wanna walk it", she chuckled.

Grabbing his suitcase, a picture fell out, and it was of the group press photo. They were standing, Dave, Paul, Melissa, Ric, and Randy, with there arms crossed. The next one was them goofing around.

"You carry these?"

"Yeah, it's my family, why not?"

"Just Curious".

She grabbed a "game over" shirt, and went to take a shower. He got undressed, and snuggled into the bed. He called for room service, since neither one had dinner. Putting the receiver back on the hook, he turned around to find her standing in the doorway, with her hair up, and wearing his shirt. Now he was regretting every last thing he said to waiting. He got up to walk over to her. It was the first time she wasn't in flannel or a sweat suit. Just a shirt, and nothing else. It turned him on, and she examined his frame, and she was getting hotter by the minutes. Lustful feelings she never felt before were there, and this time she wanted to act on them.

He stood in front of her, and she looked up at him. He picked her up, and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he leaned slowly to kiss her. She responded, and didn't stop him. Rubbing his hands up the shirt, he ached herself, to show she was responsive. He continued to kiss her, and they tore each others articles off, and made passionate love.

Around 3am, they laid in the bed, and she was thinking.

"Paul", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Just being together".

"I love you Paul".

"I love you Melissa".

They feel asleep in each others arms, ready for what ever journey was ahead of them.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

p.s. : that was Aaliyah and DMX, it was another song originally, but I loved the chemistry of this song.


End file.
